winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 1: The Castle
The Castle (also known as First Day in Magix) is the first issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. This comic is featured in Winx Club Vol. 1: Bloom's Discovery. It was also released to Kindle on December 15, 2013. Synopsis After Bloom decides to attend Alfea to learn how to use magic, Stella takes her and her family to see the school. Her parents cannot stay with her and so Bloom begins a new chapter in her life in world of magic and making new friends. Plot Mike, Vanessa, Bloom and Stella are now standing before Alfea, but as Mike tries to enter, a barrier prevents him, or any other non-magical beings, from entering. Seeing as this is where they part ways, Bloom says goodbye to her parents for now and Stella teleports them home. The two girls cross the barrier and begin their new school year. Other Fairies arrive at Alfea for the beginning of the school year. Bloom notices Griselda who is checking for the students' registry which prompts Bloom to remember that she did not register, but Stella lies to Griselda saying that Bloom is actually Princess Varanda of Callisto. Bloom and Stella meet three other girls: Flora, Musa, and Tecna. The girls take a trip to downtown Magix to hang out and eat ice cream. While there, Knut finds and follows them. While the girls are sitting at a table, Bloom tries to call her parents on her cell phone, but her phone from Earth does not work on Magix. Tecna starts to make fun of her "primitive" phone, making Bloom angry. Bloom goes to find a payphone instead. While talking to Vanessa, she sees Knut and decides to follow him, wondering what he is up to. While awaiting Bloom's return, the others are sitting on a fountain with Tecna regretting her comments about Bloom's phone, believing she had offended. Stella reassures her that everything is alright and proceeds to find Bloom. Walking into an alley, Knut sneaks up on Stella and steals her scepter, bringing it to three Witches, the Trix. Bloom tries to fight them, but her powers are too weak against them, and Icy freezes Bloom in a block of ice. Bloom's friends try to fight the Trix, but their powers are turned against them. Bloom does not give up and her belief in herself transforms her for the first and uses all her power to escape from the ice. Wanting to avoid a battle, the Trix escape and take Knut with them. In congratulating her, Stella accidentally calls Bloom by her real name, and the other girls discover that she is not actually Varanda. And so, Stella proceeds to tell them the truth on the way back to Alfea. Back at Alfea, Faragonda and Griselda had eventually learned that Bloom is not Varanda, they asked her why she had lied about her identity and when she told them that she truly wants to learn to become one Faragonda allows her to stay at the school. Spells Used *Power of Darkness - Used by Darcy against Bloom but failed. *Power of Wind - Used by Stormy against Bloom. *All Mighty Power of Nature - Used by Flora against the Trix but failed when Stormy blocked it and turned it against them. Power of Darkness (I1).png|''Power of Darkness!'' Power of Wind (I1)2.png|''Power of Wind!'' All Mighty Power of Nature.jpg|''All Mighty Power of Nature!!!!!!'' Mistakes *When Stella is activating her scepter, she says Domino. *In the original printing, Griselda mistakenly calls Stella the princess of Domino. In the VIZ Media printing, she correctly calls her the princess of Solaria. *The Kindle Edition incorrectly titles the story "First Day in Magic". *Eleanor is seen twice in the background with two completely different outfits to the one she debuts in. Debuts *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Knut *Kiko *Mike *Vanessa *Faragonda *Griselda *Palladium *Wizgiz *DuFour *Eleanor *Varanda (mentioned) *Callisto (mentioned) *Bloom’s Winx Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna *Enemies **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Knut *Animals **Kiko *Humans **Mike **Vanessa *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Griselda **Palladium **Wizgiz **DuFour *Alfea Students **Eleanor *Royalty **Varanda (mentioned) Trivia *This issue follows the first season's second episode but with some minor differences: **Knut never got a hold of Stella's scepter in the animated series but did in the comic. **When the Trix and Winx are battling, they are all in their civilian forms. The Winx never transformed aside from Bloom. **Bloom transforms here for the first time, while in the series she did not transform (until the third episode) even though she was frozen. **The Trix fled by teleporting after noticing that Bloom was very powerful, while in the animated series, it was Stella who teleported everyone away knowing that they were no match for the Trix. Category:Comics Category:Magix Category:Media Category:Winx Club Category:Viz Media Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Alfea Category:Completed pages Category:Season 1 Comics (Winx Club) Category:Merchandise